The present invention relates generally to cages, and more particularly to cages for birds or other animals.
Bird cages generally consist of a roof, floor and wall structure which may be permanently welded together or which may be secured together by fasteners such as nuts and bolts or screws. Permanent cage structures take up a lot of space during storage or transportation when not in use, and conventional fasteners for collapsible cages result in protruberances which may be hazardous to a bird or other animal in the cage. Also, assembly of such cages involves specialized tools and is generally relatively difficult and time consuming.